A Prince Vs The Sun: Who would win?
by MercyDragon264
Summary: What happends when there's a contest and not only do the characters from 1/2 prince have to fight in it but so do the characters from LSK?  Prince Vs Sun: who will lose and who will cheat, uh, I mean win? R&R rated for emplied activity, kind of


**Hello, this was something that I wrote w while ago and forgot about so I decided to upload it for you Half Prince and LSK fans.**

**I wrote this for a contest about two and a half months ago and the contest was who would win: Prince or the Sun Knight? And I thought about what would happen and I started writing this... For those of you who know this contest you can see what I submitted.**

**Have fun with this and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Prince V.s. The Sun: Who would win?<strong>_

It was another fine day in the Kingdom of Forgotten Sound: the birds were chirping and everything looked peaceful with no signs of undead except for knight commander Hell who was busy sparing against the Kings brother-in-law, Elijah.

"WHAT!" A yell pierced all the peace and quiet and tore it to shreds. Heads turned toward the bathroom in the judgment area.

Meanwhile in the Judgment bathroom a certain Golden knight was pacing back and forth angrily…

"Why wasn't I notified of this supposed tournament!" The Sun Knight hissed glaring at his best friend who is not a friend.

"You were supposed to have had a memo amongst your paperwork last week," Judgment said raising an eyebrow amused. "But seeing this display I'm pretty sure who has the flyer."

"Silence, Alien!"

Judgment chuckled. "You might want to go wrestle that flyer away from Storm; you only have one month left to prepare, Sun."

"How much time did this Sun have? This Sun is scared to ask," Sun said grimacing.

"About twice the amount of time you have left," Judgment said handing Suns handkerchief back to a very unusually pale sun knight.

"One month wasted? Oh-no, this will not due… I can only come up with half the number of evil schemes- uh I mean plans of strategy that have nothing to do with being evil or such," Sun quickly rephrased his wording with an innocent smile.

"And here we go again," Judgment said as Sun left through the back door. "One would have thought dethroning a king was enough but no he had to go and ruin two marriages between princess and the Sun of the God of War and who knows what else. I feel sorry for this Prince fellow."

**. . . . . . . .**

"Storm was there a flyer in the midst of my paperwork?" Sun said bursting into Storms room only to find a Storm night buried in paperwork glaring at him.

"Why don't you help me out of this and then look for it yourself?" Storm said angerly.

"…" Sun started pulling the paper work off of Storm till his hand found a sheaf of paper with what looked to be his picture standing next to an incredibly hot white haired elf holding a black sword-like thing.

"Here it is. Thank you brother Storm, I shall take my leave now."

"Sun," Storm called after Sun to no avail and he couldn't chase after him because poor Storm was still covered in paperwork.

**. . . . . . .**

"Have you found any info on this Sun Knight Dude?" Lolidragon whispered to Wolf, Yu Lian, Doll, Gui, Wicked and the rest of their gang.

"He's a really nice person who preaches about the God of Light," Wolf said.

"He's supposedly the most perfect Sun Knight in all of history," Doll said sucking her lollipop.

"He supposedly passes out after 3 cups of wine," Feng Wu Qing said wrapping his arms around Lolidragon just to be punched in the face.

"What're we supposed to do? Give him wine and hope he doesn't wake up till after he's disqualified?" Lolidragon yelled pacing.

"His sword skills are very rotten," Wicked said.

"Okay so at least we know that Prince won't be chopped to bites," Lolidragon sighed in relief.

"But he has very strong holy light powers and that's pretty much it," Yu Lian continued for Wicked.

"And what, may I ask, is holy light?"

"We don't know, yet."

So as the day of the first battle of the tournament neared closer and closer Princes friends gathered data on Sun in numerous ways (including the seduction of a certain knight… *cough* Earth *cough*) and Sun found out everything on Prince (he tortured it out of a certain thief when he went into Earth's room and found her there) and had an unknowable number of ways of winning and making Princes life miserable.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that he'd come in and tickle me with goose feathers," Lolidragon appealed to both Gui and Wicked that night. "He's evil. So, so evil. Not even my evilness can compare to that despicable bastard!"

"I have a feeling that this is going to be very bad," Wicked said as Prince (who was standing nearby) shuddered at the thought of someone out eviling Lolidragon.

"I can still take him out," Prince said. "I'll chop him to bites before he can say 'Go'."

"Good point. And with your luck you're sure to win."

**. . . . . . .**

Finally the day everyone had been waiting for had arrived.

"Spectators please remain in the stands and fans of the Sun knight please make sure you have your tissues and handkerchiefs handy," The announcer said. He was undoubtedly a Prince fan.

All the people in the Sun section of the bleaters glared at the poor announcer, who would be found after the match in a dumpster; courtesy of an angry sun knight platoon and its vice-captain.

"Sun will win! You'll see you lousy tournament announcer!" Suns fans shouted, throwing garbage at the announcer.

"What happened to the right of Freedom of speech and opinion?" the announcer muttered.

**. . . . . . .**

"Sun, are you ready?" the Leaf Knight asked.

"Brother Leaf, do not worry for this Sun, for this Sun has the goodness and the mercy of the God of Light on his side to help him triumph over brother Prince," Sun said.

"You're going to kill him of boredom by spouting nonsense about the god of light to him, aren't you?" Earth muttered.

Sun glared at Earth, _I'll talk _**you**_ to death if you keep it up…_

**. . . . . . .**

"Prince, are you ready to wipe the floor with this Sun Knight?" Feng Wu Qing asked Prince in the room where they waited until it was time to go out into the ring to fight.

"More than ready, this'll be a piece of cake," Prince said. _He'd better be ready cuz I'm going to wipe his guts across the stage, for his supposed beauty is wasted on him._

**. . . . . . .**

"The fight is about to begin and here comes Prince. My, my, isn't he looking sexy today," said a new announcer; this one was a woman who just happened to have a fetish for really hot and sexy guys. "Hmm but where is the Sun Knight? For all you Ladies out there today will be a real treat for you, let me say that.

"Two hot guys fighting, ohm. Let me tell you that I just love it! And for all you guys out there, suck it up! You'll get a good night with your wives; because I call Prince first!"

_What the Hell type of announcer is this woman! _Prince thought from the middle of the arena. _I'm a female and if you decide to rape me… And where in Buddha's name is that Sun person?_

"Ah and here comes the Sun Knight, oh," the announcer gasped in surprise as Sun came out wearing his best smile putting hearts in any female's eyes who dared look in his direction (including Princes.)

"Wow, now that's what I call a man," The announcer whispered into the microphone absently.

_So hot! _Prince drooled.

_Oh no Xiao Lan! _Lolidragon and Wicked thought in unison. _Don't fall for it!_

_He's mine! _Lolidragon continued to think. _I saw him first and you already have Gui and Wicked!_

But of course, Prince could not hear these thoughts and even if he could, he would not have been able to listen.

"Ma'am, would you be so kind as to start the match for this Sun would like to get this over with as soon as this Sun can for Sun would like to thank the God of Light as soon as this Sun can for this Victory that the God of Light has permitted Sun to have…" Sun said.

"Yes, anything you say," the announcer said breathlessly and with that the match began with a Prince who was too dazed to realize that there even was a match.

"Don't fall for it, Prince!" Lolidragon yelled to no avail. "Don't look at him!"

_Too late, _Sun thought smugly as he raised his spare sword. What happened to the Divine Sun Sword? Do you even have to ask? It's in Sun's room all nice and safe from breakages.

"It'll still be a miracle if Sun win's this," Blaze Knight said. "Only an idiot could lose to Sun."

"No comment," Judgment said and the other knights nodded agreeing.

Down in the ring Sun was still talking as he walked closer to Prince without prince noticing. Lolidragon was yelling at prince at the top of her lungs. Yu Lian was hiding her face with her hands in embarrassment. Doll was drooling on her lollipop while staring at Sun while Gui was on the verge of going hysterical.

When Prince came to himself again his left side was bleeding. "Wha…"

_Dammit, I missed him! _Sun raged in his mind. He'd been aiming for a belly cut to end it quickly but his aim was off and he barely scraped Princes side causing temporary pain and blood loss. And sadly that wasn't even close to being a mortal wound.

"How dare you strike a girl, you…" The rest of Princes words were lost as he started hacking at Sun as fast as he could meanwhile Sun ran as fast as he could away from the demon hacking at his heals.

"Blazing inferno!" Prince yelled using his Blazing Inferno.

"Holy light!" Sun yelled as he released a mass amount of light blinding everyone looking at the arena.

The Inferno of Fire missed Sun by a foot as Sun leapt out of the way.

"What the Hell did you do you, Bastard?" Prince yelled at Sun even more pissed off because he couldn't see Sun to hit him.

"I win," Sun said, using some elemental magic, before anyone could see again, to knock Prince unconscious.

_If that had gone on any longer there may not have been a Sun Knight, _Sun thought as the Holy light faded and everyone could see again.

"What the…?" Blaze said his mouth agape. "What happened to Prince? Wasn't he winning just a moment ago?"

"…" The other knights, Princes party, the audience and even the announcer were all speechless.

"Ms. Announcer, are not you going to pronounce this humble servant of the God of Light the winner?" Sun said after a couple minutes of total silence?

"What…? Oh, yeah… And the winner is the Sun Knight!" The announcer said getting out of her daze. "Though what happened during that flash of light I have no clue. We'll look at the cameras later and hopefully they'll show something.

"In the meantime feel free to grab some snacks on the way out and be sure to give your congratulations to Sun. This is Wendy, over and out."

**. . . . . . .**

"Sun, what happened when you made that light," Judgment asked Sun later.

"Whatever do you mean, dear Judgment?" Sun asked innocently.

"You know very well what I mean, Creus," Judge glared at Sun. "You used elemental magic didn't you? Though I have to say it was very clever how you hid it from everyone."

"If I didn't do that he would've killed me!" Sun said_._

"You spiked the cameras, too, didn't you?"

"Alien!"

Meanwhile, Prince was only just discharged from the hospital. He'd only had a slight concussion from what looked like where a giant rock hit him in the head.

"Well at least you're in one piece, right, Prince?" Lolidragon said as Gui and Wicked kept looking at Prince weirdly to make sure he was okay.

"I will murder that man," Prince said. "He gave me a headache."

"You'll live, Xiao Lan. You'll live."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys liked it and it gave you some laughs (hopefully... Dad says I have a twisted sense of humor so for all I know it could be plain boring -_-) <strong>

**For those of you who read my stories "Hame Sweet Home" or "Broadway Vs Hollywood" I'm working on the next chapters but its the second semester and my teachers decided to give me loads of things to do and my schedule was slightly changed so now I even have to stay 9th period with no lunch breaks at all -_-**

**So thanks for reading,**

**MercyDragon264**

**P.s. There is only one chapter.**


End file.
